


Exotics

by jaime117d



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaime117d/pseuds/jaime117d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All weapons have a story to share, one must simply learn how to listen.<br/>In the staccato of gunfire all guns gave their tales, from the most common of relics to the most rare of exotics.<br/>Shall we listen, guardian?</p><p>(The first to third chapters are quite shabby, but that is because they were my first attempts, the later chapters are much better, I promise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This shall be a fanfiction for the exotics within destiny. Guess the weapon and get a cookie.

If I owned destiny, or bungie for that matter, would I be stuck with three Badger CCLs? I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the vast gulf between stars, there lies terrible and wonderful secrets, relics of the past and parcels of the future. It was in this vastness that the abysses formed; Putrid masses of broken logic and nightmares made real.

Cause became effect. eternity was the only time one could measure. Pallid light ran down from dying stars frozen in their last death throes and sang unto those who would listen with what almost seemed to be a tattered rattle as though the rays themselves might be harmed for speaking.

Gods sat among the damned; their faces blank beyond compare. most were older than time itself but none more aged then Oryx. The elder god was corporeal terror, his voice a thousand singing cities in the shrieking wind, but all heard him, for the wind and the earth and the void around them was him.

The Vex had found this place before, their solution to this problem was thwarted in every timeline they traveled for each Oryx was the same being. One can only remove something from time if it was not time itself.

The traveler had spent such precious energy in it's fight against the darkness to pin Oryx to his realm, stakes of light speared through his legs and arms, but Oryx had known of all that might happen and had crafted a spawn to conquer the realm in his place

The youngest and newest of all the gods was Crota; his gaze caused stars to wail, struggling to die but not allowed to.

His hunger was insatiable, His rage was death given means, his very word caused civilizations to collapse and entire races to die, his soul was me.

Can you feel eternity, Guardian?

-Necrochasm-

Review if you wish!


	2. Chapter 2

Welp; this might just be harder than I thought.

The Tower was a treasure trove for fresh guardians, newly brought back from the grave.

Truly, it must have seemed like a palace of opulent, if generous, guardians who were willing to give them weapons to start their journeys.

Few people had ever guessed what conflict their weapons had seen when the people donated them.

Some probably thought that it was fresh off the line, some probably thought that this was some boon for them sent by the traveler.

Truth was, the guns were scavenged from wherever they could get the parts.

Some weapons had come from the fallen, guardian and enemy alike.

This sniper however, was unlike any of the scavenged pea-shooters that the vanguard gave.

It's clockwork mechanisms almost seemed to retain the fire made glow of the forge it had come from more than four hundred years ago, The bullets were sleek yet strong. The bolt was warm to the touch from the fires of a thousand battles. The wood was rubbed smooth from the warrior's of a hundred reclamation's hand's.

Despite the horrors that time inflicts upon all things, the metal remained untarnished, the trigger was oiled and the sights were aligned.

The gun seemed to warm in the hands of those who used it, seemingly eager to prove a match for it's descendants.

It was eager to blaze one last trail forward.

No Land Beyond

Review if you wish!


	3. Chapter 3

In the broken and battered lands that existed after the fall of the human golden age, sniping had been changed, no longer was it a weapon of quiet preparation and constant waiting, It changed to a simple hit and strike weapon, not for the extermination of high ranking enemies but for the destruction of lower ranking weaklings.

This weapon defied this change, it clung to the old traditions of the single skulking shot, It almost seemed to embrace it's users body afterwards, cloaking them to allow movement even when watched by the most attentive of enemies.

Both it and the No Land Beyond seemed to hold a rivalry in just how much of the old ways lived on inside of them, one brought to life the days of preparation a sniper would require to land even a single shot, the difference being that this weapon shortened that time to but a few hours, the other showed the age old Tradition of high power rifles, though slow to chamber, held as much of the thunder-crack as it had originally used.

The weapon was made of deadly range, it would strike away the the darkness with the loss of each leader, It would carve away their superiors and cause a power vacuum of enough strength to cause numerous civil wars.

It was all too easy for the lowly grunt to have the fear of the light when, on a dark and quiet night, the loud crack of death found their higher ups.

It led the now unseen sniper towards victory so that the enemy never saw it coming.

Patience and Time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I do believe that I will collapse from caffeine soon. If so, let it be said, that I died for the fans...

Keep sending reviews for the next weapon, and if you want, you could comment on the story *Looks at the ceiling and whistles innocently*


	4. Chapter 4

In the old days, just after the collapse, some people feared and hated the guardians, there was so many questions about what had happened to the Traveler that some people theorized that it had been what struck them down. There had been so much animosity towards the newly minted guardians that some cities had openly denied them passage, worse yet, some had even armed themselves to fight both the dark and the guardians away with stolen and long thought lost forges.

Nowhere was this sentiment stronger than φόβου και δυσπιστίας, The city was chock full of dissenters to the guardian's message of safety and peace at the Great city, they were all assured that the guardians merely wanted to bring them under the dictatorship of darkness. It was in this spirit of hate that they constructed their light-killing weaponry, that they sharpened age old bayonets and wrought guns of distressing imagery, spikes and blood coating the barrel and rounds of disturbing size, designed to tear and shred the armour of all allied to the light and darkness.

The vanguard would later have odd thoughts on the topic, most thought that it was only right to order all the weapons broken, but they knew that this spirit of the wolf was fragile and a division like this might break it.

When the city of φόβου και δυσπιστίας was raided and broken for the forges, many copies were stolen from the armouries, packed away and hidden from the judging eyes of the others who had lost comrades to the mistrust that had spawned it. It was here that the first not-so-friendly fire incident happened. A hunter who had watched a fellow risen sister fall to the rounds of the death-given-form before seeing her ghost become damaged, too damaged to do much but wander aimlessly, had witnessed a foolish titan snatch one up, she had made a comment on using it to "maximum effectiveness" before suddenly finding the Golden Gun pressed against her head, he spent two shots on her, one on her ghost.

After the incident, the ruins formerly known as "φόβου και δυσπιστίας" became salted lands, and in time it was given to the Crucible to use.

The Weapon truly became quite the guardian killer

Red Death

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
As you might have noticed, I kinda find it funny that bungie constantly spouts about the "Spirit of the wolf" and the fact that the guardians are defenders united...and then they give you a gun that goes against that thought completely.

Aside from that, the back story of the read death in game is kinda crappy in my opinion, apparently just saying that it was taken from a dead guardian and modified translates to "Guardian killer".  
Review if you wish.


	5. Chapter 5

There was little justice in the land after the collapse, What few towns held to the ideal of good will and human kindness were often torn apart by the new upshot with a gun, the good mayor shot dead and the good people's will broken.

Few guardians even cared, too concerned with preventing the fallen from striking at the last city to care for the people who couldn't make the journey there.

The few guardians who did care often ended up betrayed, those people they helped beguiled with promises of better lives for their family by the tyrant who oppressed them, it was a terrible decision for them to make, but in the dark times, they couldn't know if the passing guardian was but a agent of the dark, come to take them away.

One sad-fated hunter had defied this pattern. He was strong and swift and charming, but the Darkness that pervaded in all hearts had struck at him, not through the fear of the people, but through the inherent darkness of poor Dredgen Yor, It had twisted him into a monster who wielded a wilted rose, full of thorns.

He had fallen, indeed, to a hollow remnant of his once Honorable status, he had gone so far from grace as to harm another guardian...To kill another guardian.

This courageous hunter, Jaren, was mortal, and the light inside of him had been devoured by the ever present dark. The now now abandoned gun understood how corrupting vengeance can be, and yet it grew inside the gun, justice demanded blood, and the light which had waned in the guardian's time of need grew hungry for the all consuming fire of revenge and the universe seemed to repeat itself.

The last words spoken to the new user's enemy...It's enemy, was the same as the first had been to the original foe.

"Your's, not mine"

The Last Word

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I might have drank slightly too much coffee, hope you like it.

Write more reviews, I read, live and write by them.


	6. Chapter 6

Most guardians who came back from the wild knew more of world than the city inhabitants would ever hope to learn, but they still made a terrible mistake.

The guardians had few faults, unfortunately, their worst trait was that of grim expectancy, years of fighting led to the formation of the ardent titans, the fleet-footed hunters and the cunning warlocks.

These houses helped many fight against the servants of the darkness, but that was the problem. The darkness had enveloped hundreds of worlds, had devoured civilizations who had seen them well in advance and had made arms for the specific purpose of eradicating it's blight from the known galaxy; the darkness had no fear though, for the darkness could not be killed.

It was treachery given form, it was not a destroyer, it was a corrupter.

The very weapons made to destroy it were turned against the people who made them.

There was no shot of war, the taint took hold and the civilization fell.

The guardians could form lines, they could hunt it down to try to fight it, but the further they went to find it, the more of a hold the darkness had on them.

That was the fate of poor Yor, years of failing to find the source of the last city's problems had weighed heavily upon him and it had taken little pressure to push him over the side of light.

After his corruption, it had taken a mere few hours to modify his signature rose so that it would remind him of what his job was.

It was not to murder guardians, but to murder their meaning, to tear out the hope that made them the Defenders of the city.

His once noble purpose was to rake the claws of distrust into the faith of the people.

His weapon was remade, no longer did it burn his foes with the fire of the light, now it devoured the life blood of those who stood in its way.

It was hunger incarnate, dark power given form.

It would rend those of the light, and later of the dark, of all the meaning behind their lives, it would mark them, not as people but as objects.

Thorn.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I hope people enjoy it. The reviews have made me smile far more than I should have.


	7. Chapter 7

There was many forms of power in the city, from the Consensus's ability to command the guardians to the Speakers adeptness at rallying the guardians into a pack of deadly wolves, but only guardians understood the most pure form of power, from the steady rhythmic beating of a machine-gun to the angry roar and resultant thud of a rocket launcher.

There were very few guardians who went further in their search for power, so few strove towards that which could slaughter their enemies from so far away, and with the terrible crack of thunder to accompany their staccato of deadly lightning infused lead, they drove fear into the heart's and mind's of all who opposed the light, the few who returned to their peoples spoke of how the silent and stoic demons had brandished weapons of death and thunder and the weapons had only grown more and more deadly as they fired.

The induction coils within the gun crackled and raged at the darkness before it, sparked with seeming glee at the path ahead, so full of life to take.

It was eager to rip and shred, but it was even more calm, for to use it was to be inside the eye of the storm.

Thunderlord

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm really sorry that this came out as late as it has, I meant to update about three times...one out of three isn't that bad, right? *looks out at blank faced mob* this may have come earlier, if my friend, Will and Rainbow six: Vegas didn't exist, as such, complain to them.


	8. Chapter 8

Atheon knew many things, most of which were judged to be useless by the common consensus of Vex. In being so connected to time however, Atheon knew better.

It had been long ago that he realized the difference between knowing both past and future, and understanding them. It had started from the time he had seen the glowing glittering jewel that called to them as the future, and yet, there had been something about it that called to them in a different way, a more familiar way.

He and the other Vex he was linked to paid little heed to this thought though, for their scanners had picked up signs of the traveler heading their way. The world was small, Mercury it had been called, was barren in the past but gilded and shining from the life the vagrant of a celestial being had brought.

At the time, it had seemed ugly, with it's bright and colourful sky, now Atheon thought it would be beautiful.

The clash had occurred at the Degas crater, the gentle slope once studied, and now broken from the battle. Red beams flew and painted the night a shade of blood, but there was nothing that could be done to pierce the white armour that defended the only enemy the Vex could not predict.

In contrast, the Vex died by the platoons worth. White-gold light arced away from the Traveler and bathed the ground in heat enough to liquify those caught in their blinding way. All the while lighting danced away from the glowing sphere to dart into the weapons and equipment so necessary to fight the Vex's ancient enemy.

It was not long until there was only Atheon and the creature that had withdrawn for so long were left, no others to aid either.

Atheon was not surprised when the white hot beams found him, what did surprise him was the fact that there was no change to his body, no death.

The depleted god seemed to contemplate before linking with his mind, The destruction of long range relays isolating them both, all data was measured and examined and clarity was given to Atheon.

The god then rose up and away, to ensure the survival of it's charges, to ensure that just this once it might have the strength to save the many who needed it.

The blue and green world, the third from the sun, the Domum mundi of the Vex had been long ago forgotten, the cost of a long and painful war that threw shame upon the lessons long ago learned from forefathers long lost. Worlds were salted in the war and all ran from the mark of shame.

Efficiency was king when there was no hope, and the people had seen the horror around them. They discarded their organic forms, but not fully, an organic core for computing was all that remained of the conquest of an evolution long doomed.

Stars grew cold and space closed around them, the beings that would be called the Vex retreated from even this death and fled away to the only place that was safe, the past.

Atheon understood what must be done, his future was not life, they survived but it was done only through the destruction of meaning. Atheon retreated to the Vault, what had once been a vestige for survival, long ago, perhaps the first time they had made the journey back.

With haste, for speed was of the essence, Atheon set the area right before activating whatever warpgates were in the area.

Vex who had been almost at the battle stepped forth, and Atheon shared almost everything that he had learned. There was need for troops in the time ahead, when lone goblins, or even Minotaurs traveled through, Atheon would pull them through and convert them through the consensus.

It was in this way that he learned of the discovery of the Black heart, and of his people's subsequent supplication to it. The songs and words of old were no longer sung, only chants for the abhorrent being. When a lone and battle-scarred Vex stepped through and informed him of these "Guardians" intrusion into the black garden, he had to rethink his strategy- his Vex could not hide, and perhaps a guardian would come to seek his death... perhaps a guardian who was sufficiently swift and strong could overthrow his maddened brethren and make a new future.

With that in mind, he set to work. The guardians would have to be as strong as possible, lest his death mean nothing and the world be set forth a never ending loop. This "Kabr" and the consensus that followed him were close, but not right. The artifact that Kabr made though, that would help. Atheon would only lend his forge to those strong enough, made from a fragment of his original rifle.

When the Courageous Guardians did strike him down, Atheon felt no hate or other ill will, for they might finally set the world right, he wished them luck, for they would need it.

He only hoped that he would not arise again, the Vex's causal loop had to end.

Vex mythoclast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello dear readers!

I'm so very sorry for the wait, but I refuse to lie to you and say it might not happen again. School and all that.


	9. Chapter 9

She had stood there many a time, and it seemed that she would stand there many more times before the end. She had yet to find the right place, the right world. What she had found though, was abhorrent and terrible, so terrible it was, that had she any less of a steel will, she might just have stopped searching for that undiscovered country.

In fact, even as she watched, the last city fell. Wretched forms ran at the city walls, cut down by the hunters perched upon the barrier, a scythe to cut them away, all the while, the Titans sent forth iron justice from their weaponry, a bulwark of metal to defend the city.

Even Cayde stood with the force, tall upon the wall, every foe who he saw fell his weapon, his shock pistol mag-locked firmly to his hip. She wondered if it was sentimental to him, if it comforted him even as the first whizzing molten shot pierced his suit, as first two- then three shots slammed into his armour with speed, he seemed to almost capitulate before falling forward, ghost and all, over the fortification, straight into the gaping maw of the sullen horde. The line of guardians seemed to freeze, pulling away from the monstrous group only to understand their mistake a second too late, the enemy poured in, and even the Titans- strong as they were- were pushed back. Zavala arrived then, and confidence surged as the enemies resolve began to crumble from the hail of lead. However, the fallen were crafty, and the ground burst upward, explosions rang along the centuries old rampart, death came to the foolhardy districts which grew nearest to the boundaries.

So many died before a second could pass, and though Zavala died, it was not through inaction from the horror of seeing such a multitude of lives end, but from rage at seeing men, women and children die a meaningless death. He charged headlong into the fray of ruinous daemons, his fists aglow with crackling and snapping arc energy, and more than a little bit of wrath that only those who had countless now-dead charges could recognize.

The captains had stood back, letting their zealous and pitiful dregs act as shields for their approach, and yet, when they saw Zavala come flying into the war zone that they had made, they could not resist the allure of his blood and armour.

They were swift and strong but cowardly and struck only when he seemed his most weary, they swarmed him upon like so many locust and he still cut them down with fist and armoured heel. they screamed as their fellows died and blades cut into him. It was not quick, but they had the carcass of a trophy for their exalted Kell.

These Defenders of the city were possessed with terror and went into a near full retreat, those too slow were behind for the hungry fallen. They were dashing for the safety of the tower and the egress it could bring, Ikora and her Warlock kin prepared the tower to weather the assault of the now united fallen, who served only as an extension of the Awoken queen's will. It would not last long, but it might have bought the fleeing civilians and warriors a few more seconds, if it had been given more time that is.

it had been decided by the emergency consensus, that the hunters would lead the now homeless refugees to safer and greener lands while the Warlocks and Titans hid their escape under waves of gun smoke and fire.

There was but a few minutes before the ghastly nightmares-made-flesh reached this last refute, but the hunters spent the time giving their apologies and last farewells before leaving quick and silent, slick as shadow.

They left with speed, sickened by the screams of their dying comrades. There would be no reunion with these legends, not with the legendary Warlocks nor the Stalwart Titans.

When their journey out of the hidden tunnel was nearing it's end, there was a crescendo of noise, the tower's supports cracked and tore asunder from the vile horde's labour

and the spire of light came crashing down.

The stranger watched, mayhaps horrified and grotesquely intrigued as the refugees came sprinting away from the now ruined city guided by what few Hunters were at the forefront of the line, one turned and looked at her before dashing towards her, followed by an older man.

The stranger found it odd that she had been seen, but it became hideously obvious why she had been seen as the Hunter came closer, it wasn't her, but it was at the same time, it seemed that she had been reforged in the Traveler's light here.

"Hunter, you must come help, this man's wife was caught under the rubble, and I have not the strength to do it alone!" Her other self shouted, and the Stranger was not surprised at the confusion about her appearance, she had not chosen it to be conspicuous.

The hunter stared at her in confusion, "Sister hunter? why do y-" in the middle of her question, a fallen wire rifle's round cleared its way through her skull and she dropped with hardly a noise.

The man gawked at the fallen hunter in shock before meeting eyes with the Stranger, and seconds later, she was gone too.

After she had disappeared, the man turned towards the traveler, to pray or scorn none would know, for but seconds later, the fallen's smuggled nuclear warhead detonated, wiping the fleeing people away.

There are lands far away, in unsound and maddened places where the dead walk and Ahamkara once flew, lands where hope persists.

She wasn't sure why, but this new-born Guardian seemed right. It was as if they could not fail, and while she put no faith in that theory, it still gave her hope.

Maybe this time will be diff- No! She couldn't get sentimental about this lucky guardians chance, still...she could give them a bit of a boost.

When the guardian returned from the black garden, she knew that the undiscovered country was close, almost tangible even, so she left him with a gift, one that would be nigh indispensable in their journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My oh my, it really has been a long time, hasn't it?

First things first: I'm sure many of you are screaming or furiously typing to me that I must be blind, because the Stranger's rifle is not exotic.

As such, I hereby dub it an honourary exotic, first order.


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING. USE OF THIS NETWORK IS PROHIBITED TO ALL OPERATORS WITHOUT OS-5 AND/OR SPECTER LEVEL CLEARANCE.

UNAUTHORIZED USE OF THIS TERMINAL OR DATA WILL BE PUNISHED WITH GHOST DEACTIVATION AND DEATH.

The Medium-class powered assault Cuirass (Code named the Light Redirection Variant) is designed to provide enhanced ballistic protection to it's user through a series of miniature interlocking titanium alloy plates that are bound both together and to the lightweight ceramic frame via a suspended non-newtonian fluid that, when pressured, can solidify enough to stop the projectile.

When the power required to suspend the Non-Newtonian fluid is not there (Either the duel fusion reactor's have suffered a malfunction or has been set to a complete electrical blackout) the fluid retracts to the armoured tank inside the back, providing some protection even without the necessary electrical charge to activate the fluid's traits.

It also increases the computing power of the user's helmet, this allows for much faster hacking as long the user maintains line of sight with the target of importance.

In addition to the other tactical uses of the gel, it also allows for the shielding of programmable matter, which repairs any damage that the advanced ceramic frame may take.

The armour also comes equipped with one XRM-77 Light cloaking device, One XOM-24 Hard light dome and a XEU-105 NeuralNet.

It has also been outfitted with what is without a doubt the most amazing feat that the concordat could do.

WARNING, Section below requires at least Vanguard level access!

ConcordatCMD: "Don'ttreadonme"

Greetings Andal, you have been logged as missing for three years!

The Cuirass's Non-Newtonian fluid can support a Durandal-Cor Artificial Intelligence matrix.

Current AI models are limited to a few forms of personalities, that said, by definition they can change.

The current model types are as follows: Δ, Ω, Θ, β

However, there are talks of a new AI class code-named Alpha, one that would perfectly mimic a human. Thus far nothing but conjecture has arisen from it.

Future editions of the armour will feature two vertical plates that will meet at a fourty five degree angle at the front to further aid in ballistic deflection. as well as internal holster for a standerd issue ELAH energy pistol for last resort scenarios.

"Alright, I pulled the files on from their system."

"Did you really have to use Andal's profile?"

"I can forgive going after us, that just makes it more fun. using our own suit against us? They need to know that they've bullied the dragon"

"Whatever man, just activate your suit before some wallhanger sees us"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I literally took every liberty I could to make the Lucky raspberry cool in this chapter (Light reflection?)

special thanks Peterku from deviantart for letting me use his pistol design for this chapter ( art/Elah-03-315445706)  
If you have a sharp eye, you may have seen some of my references

Durandal of course to bungie's first big shooter, Marathon.

Cor: Cortana.

The classes of AIs are quite obviously taken from RVB.


End file.
